That is the Question
by streakride
Summary: A DN spin-off, Light Yagami is admitted to Wammy's Academy for the Gifted, so he can finally become the next L. But what happens when the current L would prefer him as a partner instead. It becomes a huge race with Matt, Mello, And Near on the opposite team, to solve the world's largest case yet, Kira, the egomaniac who kills criminals in the name of God. T for violence. THREE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK guys, here is my new project, "ALSO, THIS STORY IS OC FREE! NO OCs HERE! Without any further adieu, here we go!**

**READ FROM A THIRD PERSON POV KAY**

* * *

16 year old genius, Light Yagami, waited anxiously in the nearly completely vacant waiting room of Whammy's Academy for the bright and gifted. Of course, he was gifted, as well. That's the reason he's there in the first place. His entire life was a walk in the park. Every test he'd ever taken, he'd ace without breaking a sweat. If you looked 'perfect' up in a dictionary, Light Yagami would be right there, next to it. And that's just the academic side of him.

Beyond that, Light was, to be blunt, generally gorgeous. He had a perfect chiseled face, striking brown eyes, and perfectly groomed caramel hair. The boy was largely clean and classy and charmed anyone that crossed his path. This attracted the attention of ten too many females and, somewhat unexpectedly, a few males as well. Light had a smooth way of speaking that enchanted everyone. Yes, Light was perfect, but he was nervous for a reason.

Whammy's was world renowned for its top-notch facility and genius alumni. It was an elite academy meant for the best of the best. Light belonged there. He knew that. It was fairly obvious, after all.

"Light Yagami." called the receptionist blankly.

Light stood up and wiped his somewhat moist palms on his perfectly creased slacks, and walked up to the lady. She peered at him slightly over the edge of her glasses and tossed some of her brown hair out of the way. Light gave the lady a charming smile, and she handed him an envelope with the Whammy's insignia on the façade. Light's hands shook faintly as he opened the letter, and saw the first sentence. 'Congratulations, Mr. Yagami, you have been accepted into Whammy's Academy for the Elite' the girl at the front gave him a forced smile. His eyes traced from her and back to the letter expressionlessly.

The woman continued, "You are to attend the Academy in England. This is just a small branch of the program, since our director, Quillish Whammy is actually half Japanese. You will be receiving a package in the mail containing your plane ticket, three sets of the uniform, a guidebook, your textbooks, and Japanese to English dictionary." Her eyes moved back to her paperwork, "But you already know English, correct?"

Light blinked slightly, and responded back in perfect English, "Of course. Thank you very much." The girl smirked slightly and he turned around to leave.

She weakly said, "Congratulations, Mister Yagami, and welcome to Whammy's." He bowed, said thanks, and then walked off.

Light arrived home later, and his father Soichiro anxiously asked, "How did it go?"

Before he could answer back, Light's younger sister, Sayu snatched the envelope and quickly scanned the contents with her sharp brown eyes, "Congratulations, Nii-san!" She exclaimed, and hugged him frantically. Sachiko, Light's mother, hugged him as well, and Soichiro patted him on the shoulder and gave him a proud fatherly smile, while Sayu began packing his bags for him and babbling away. Light just smiled and waited for the week to pass.

**-DUN DUN DUNNN-**

After a long week, Light's family was seeing him off at the airport so he could leave for Britain. Sachiko and Sayu were already in tears, and even Soichiro was trying to blink away the wetness in his eyes. Light smiled, reassuring them, and then set to board his flight. His new life was about to start.

The extensive several hour flight had finally came to an end and Light departed the plane to retrieve his baggage. He walked outside and saw a middle aged man in a black suit holding up a card with his name on it. Light approached the man, who introduced himself as Roger, the academy dean's underling. After a few minutes of chatting, they stepped into the limousine, and set off to the country. The Academy awaits.

When Light stepped down from the car, he thought he was just seeing things. The academy had a huge, elaborate arrangement. He saw a large building with a courtyard, the academic facility, from what he remembered in the guidebook, and building about half as large, the student dorms. Light was to stay there, along with a roommate, who he was yet to be informed of. As they walked to the main office, Light felt himself stop at a large board in the main hall.

"This is the grade board." Roger alleged, "The order of names goes by scores on major tests that will come throughout the year. For now, we have all the students' grades from the entrance exams written up, so you are on the list, too. Well done." Light's eyes drifted up to the top. His name was second, with only one above it.

_Ryuuzaki Lawliet._

Light felt something twist and tug inside of him.

Roger noticed Light staring at the name, and went on, "Ryuuzaki is a brilliant boy. We've known him for quite some time, since he and some other students are from orphanages that were run by Whammy. They're no longer in business because of certain arrangements made by the dean. He's a freshman, same as you." The man paused and smiled, laughing nervously, "He… Well… Has his quirks, but it all contributes to his enigmatic personality. He's quite a nice young man once you get to know him." Light just nodded, wandering off in his thoughts about this 'Ryuuzaki Lawliet'. Surely, he has to be intimidating if his scores are more impressive than Light's… Right?

They continued on their path to the main office, and after some other paperwork was filled out, Light was ready to go to his dorm. Roger handed him a room key. Light thanked him, and then made his way to his dorm. He practically threw the door open when he arrived. Light saw a neat room, with two beds, and two desks on either side, in an almost symmetrical way.

On one bed, curled up in the oddest fashion, was a boy his age, currently engrossed in his laptop. He had messy raven black hair and dark cloudy grey eyes. He was very pale, which made the bags under his eyes noticeable. He was dressed plainly in a long sleeved plain white shirt, loose faded blue jeans and bare feet. The other side of the room was untouched, so Light walked over slowly, and set his bags down on the other bed.

He then remembered his manners, and hesitantly introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Light Yagami. It's my first time in Britain, so I'm a bit out of it today. It's very nice to meet you." He nearly bowed after saying that, but caught himself. The pale, strange boy unfolded himself from his crouching posture on his bed, and stood up, his back noticeably hunched. If he fully extended his back, he'd be a good four inches taller than Light, but bent over the way he was, they were the same height.

The boy looked at Light indifferently, and said in a low, jaded voice, "Hello. I am your new roommate. My name is Ryuuzaki Lawliet, but you may call me L."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Kyoko, my friend for beta-reading this for me! Also, the action and crime stuffs will advance soon!**

**Over and out,**

**Asami!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter, here we go!

3rd person pov

Light was angry, to say the least. In the last few hours, he'd discovered that Ryuuzaki, his roommate, was in fact the great detective L, and Whammy's was basically a cover for a training facility, to see who'd become the next L. But stupid Ryuuzaki decided to take Light on as a partner, meaning Light, the perfect student and detective would have to SHARE the spotlight, which was preposterous! And the strange habits of the recluse detective would make anyone shudder.

**********************LE FLASHBACK*******************************************

Light had just learned of his situation for now, and he was to meet L. He calmly walked to the door, while internally panicking, and opened it, to see….. a strange man, with wild, messy black hair, and unnaturally large grey eyes. He was dressed in a loose long sleeved shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans, and sat in some strange, unnatural crouch on his chair. Light wondered in the name of physics how he even sat that way. Light walked up to him, and said,

"Hello, I'm Light Yagami. It's nice to meet you…L. Also, how do you sit that way?"

L replied, "Hello, I'm L, and I'd like to ask you to keep your egotistical nature in check while working with me, Mr. Yagami.

And everything went downhill from there.

**********************************************************************************88

A/N: CLIFFIES FOR MY DEARS!


End file.
